


The Good Old Days

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s11e03 Rosa, Gen, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: "In fact, you like the past that much, so why don't you stay there?"-- Ryan Sinclair





	The Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> Mild warning for character-appropriate racist language. (Nothing worse than was in the episode.)
> 
> Thanks to Yamx for the beta!

Temporal displacement hurts, Krasko discovers. He curses the do-gooder’s monkey boy as he hurtles backwards through time. But he’ll survive (even triumph) in an era when inferiors knew their place. Or earlier, among primitives that he can subjugate. Anywhere, anytime, a superior being will naturally dominate lesser ones.

Splash! He's floating in saltwater. _What? Geographic coordinates shouldn't change._ He has just enough time to register a massive body swimming towards him, its open jaws bristling with teeth, but not enough time to scream.

The Mosasaurus cruises majestically onwards, searching for another meal. Every era has its own definition of superiority.

**Author's Note:**

> We don't know how far back the settings go on the Temporal Displacement Weapon. I chose to imagine they might go very far back.
> 
> During the late Cretaceous Period (about 70 million years ago), what would become southern Alabama was under the sea. Among the not-so-friendly inhabitants was the [Mosasaurus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosasaurus)\--a carnivorous aquatic lizard with a large (up to 17 metres/56 feet) barrel-shaped body, and a mouthful of big, sharp teeth.


End file.
